Coming Home
by Annabanana94
Summary: Sarah was kidnapped as a baby. Now years later with no remembrance of her family, she goes back to live with them. New parents, new siblings and a lot of luxury awaits her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I had never written a story before, but I've been having this idea in my head for years and I decided to post it here. This story includes some of the characters from** ** _Fifty_** ** _Shades_** ** _of_** ** _Grey_** **and also from the Spanish TV series** ** _El Internado._** **The background for the story is from that TV series which I think can be seen with subtitles on youtube. It is not necessary to have watched the series because I'll explain what I consider necessary, however I'm open to questions. This story won't include any drama such as being kidnapped again or such things, the only kind of drama that you'll be able to see will be similar to the one in** ** _Gossip_** ** _Girl._** **Also, this story is not about Christian and Anna, they'll be included and their feelings portrayed when I consider it necessary, but this story is about Sarah and how she adapts to the life with her new family in a new different country. This story will have an open end because I might use it as a base for other stories in the future.**

 **I don't own any characters (except Sarah) or the background story**

Sarah was getting prepared for her flight. She had to finish packing the things she was going to take to start her new life in America. She didn't know exactly where she was going to live from now on, but she knew that she was going to live somewhere near New York City, in the suburbs.

It might seem confusing, but she had been kidnapped as a baby and now she was going back with her biological parents, and although she was kind of excited to see what was ahead of her, she also despised the idea of leaving her little sister behind. Paula was an adorable six year old girl full of questions and love for her family, but at such a young age she had lost her parents and now her, her bigger sister was being ripped away too. Sarah had been desperate to make Christian and Anna understand that she couldn't leave her sister behind. However, their desire to be with their daughter again surpassed everything, and although they wanted to give her everything, her sister was something beyond their power.

Sarah was a normal girl, with a normal family, she went to school celebrated her birthdays with friends and had presents for christmas. However, this past year had been awful for her. When she came from summer camp as a fourteen year old, she had found out about her parents disappearance. After which she had been sent to the most horrific school anyone could have thought about. At first it had been a school as any other, but after some disappearances, and strange events, she and her new group of friends had started to investigate, just to find out that there was a group of runaway nazis directing the school from the shadows and making experiments on the students and staff in their laboratories under the school grounds. However, what was worse about this was not their discovery but the fact that nobody seemed to believe them when they tried to tell the story.

Nonetheless, the nightmare had ended just a couple of months ago accompanied by the discovery that her beloved and deceased parents were not her biological parents. She had been kidnapped by her grandfather, a former nazi and head of the laboratories that experimented with people. She had been destroyed, but the knowledge that her parents didn't really know anything about it had made her feel better.

When she first found out the documents about the kidnapping she didn't want to tell anybody about it, she wasn't stupid, she knew that she would be immediately sent with those strangers she would have to call parents and that implied leaving her sister behind and going to who knows where. However, after seeing how her best friend's mother had reacted to finding her son so many years after being kidnapped himself, Sarah realized that she couldn't let her parents, even if they were strangers to her, suffer as much. She thought that maybe they would be happy by just knowing she wasn't dead, or she hadn't been used sexually, and that when they saw that she was happy where she was, they would leave her be, she couldn't possibly learn to love them in three years anyways, she would go to college, or back home with her sister when she turned 18. But she had been wrong.

The moment the school had been dismantled and they had been set free, she had been taken to the hospital, where they had made a lot of tests to prove that she was in fact, her parents' daughter. Christian and Ana Grey, her biological parents, had been communicated about her whereabouts immediately after confirming she was their lost daughter. Their reaction was no surprise to anyone, they were happy and ecstatic. But at least they were surrounded by their loved ones, the only thing Sarah had was her sister, and she was so young that she couldn't understand what was happening.

The two months that followed had been "induction" and "adaptation", at least according to her psychiatrist. He was was a middle aged man with no regard for her feelings. Sarah felt worse during those two months than during the last year spent in the awful school. She even tried to get in touch with her biological parents, she had searched them in google anyways so she knew where they worked and she could find and e-mail address to send them messages.

Christian had been surprised when he received her e-mail when he was at work one Monday morning, it wasn't very long, just her asking if it was his e-mail and if so, if they could talk over there. He had told Ana right away and she was excited that she could get to know her before what was expected. After the receiving the approval from the social workers, they answered her e-mail together and took the chance to make some questions about her, what were her hobbies, what she liked to eat, what her favorite color was… However, she never answered them, she had contacted them for a specific reason, she wanted to ask them to give up their parental rights and that is what she was going to do.

Christian was very pained when he read that, he thought that because it was her who told the authorities about her being their kidnapped daughter, that maybe it was because she wanted to meet them, but he was wrong, so wrong. He couldn't do that anyways, not after so many years of suffering. He decided to reassure her that they loved her even if they didn't know her, that they would be there for her now that her "adoptive" parents were not. He explained to her that they had another daughter a little bit younger than her, who had been adopted at age six, and an older brother who was her biological brother. They were also very excited to get to meet her in June. He also explained to her that they lived in a big house in the suburbs of NYC and that they had a housekeeper called Gail and a bodyguard called Taylor. He also sent her a photograph of the whole family with a brief description of who they were, but he never received another answer. He knew she was reading the messages, but she was probably angry, it would pass, he knew it would. She was just fifteen years old, a kid, she needed love, even if she thought she didn't and they would be able to give her that when she was there with them. He didn't stop sending her e-mails until the day she was going to get there, just trying to engage her in a conversation by telling her things he had found out about her and trying to see if she would say if they were true or not.

That day it would be him who would go to retrieve their daughter to the airport. Ana wanted to go, but she had a panic attack and they decided that it would be better if she waited at home with their other daughter

 **Thank you for reading**

 **please leave a review telling me what you think**

 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two. I loved to see so many people following and putting this story on favorites. I loved all your reviews and I hope you like the rest of the story.**

 **Someone told me that they would like to see Sarah running away from Christian in the airport. However, that won't happen, at least not yet. I want to depict Sarah as a teenager, but she has also matured a lot with the loss of her adoptive parents and the things that happened at boarding school, so she understands how her parents might feel and she will stay with them. She might prove how much of a teenager she is in other aspects though, but she wants to make her biological parents realize that she had a good life and that she was taught manners.**

 **I wanted to make a few clarifications due to a comment of an anonymous/guest reviewer. He/she has stated that I should put my story with the ones for _El Internado_ fanfics. I guess I did not explain myself clearly in the first chapter; this story is not about Anna or Christian but about their daughter, Phoebe, who in this story will be called Sarah because her adoptive parents changed her name. This is about her life when she goes back to live with her biological parents, Christina and Anna Grey, which means, it is indirectly about them. I'm writing it in third person so I might include their feelings or views on things very briefly. With that said, I should then clarify that this story should be, if anything, a crossover between _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and _El Internado._**

 ** _Dear Guest reviewer,_**

 **If you want to criticize my story because I make grammatical mistakes, because you don't like how it develops or how I describe things, perfect, I might not like it, but it is your opinion and it will make me grow as a writer. However, insulting me because you consider this story should not be here… and moreover, doing it behind an anonymous facade is not right, you can say things without insulting, that is what separates your free will to state your opinion from just being disrespectful. And, while this site encourages positive reinforcement, it does not encourage verbal attacks.**

 **Farewell,**

 **Anna**

 ** _Ps._ I wanted to be angrier at this comment but I couldn't because your grammar is so poor that I felt sorry for you. I want to believe that your first language is not English, and because English is not my first language either I understand you perfectly. However, I hope I never make the mistake of saying "your stupid", when it is "you're stupid", if you want to insult someone, you might as well do it correctly.**

 **In the last chapter I said that I did own the character of Sarah but that is not exactly correct having into account that she is Phoebe Grey but with another name, so I guess I don't own any characters YET.**

 **—**

The plane landed and Sarah, accompanied by a social worker, collected her hand luggage and proceeded to go through the tunnel to collect her suitcase. She didn't want to go out there and face her new life, so she made everything in her power to go as slowly as possible. She even let her suitcase go round a couple of times just to prolongate the inevitable. How should she talk to them? should she hug them, or just say hello? She couldn't prolongate any longer, she was getting more nervous every minute that passed.

Christian was waiting outside impatiently. He already knew how his daughter looked from the photos on her Facebook account, but those photos were usually deceiving. The plane had landed, of that he was sure, so it was just a matter of minutes until she crossed the doors for the arrivals gate.

Finally she crossed the gate. Christian was disappointed to notice that he wouldn't have recognized her had it not been because she approached him with Maria, the social worker they had been talking to for the last two months. Christian couldn't take her eyes off his daughter, but he wished he could have looked into her eyes longer. Sarah had been looking at the ground from the moment the plane landed and just lifted her face when they crossed the arrivals' gate door to see who was waiting for her. She was relieved to see that it was just one person, she didn't feel strong enough to deal with a several people at the same time.

'Hello Mr. Grey, nice to finally meet you in person' greeted Maria when they came face to face. –Maria was a middle aged woman that had been sent specifically from New York to work in the Grey's case. She had helped them all along and had made the process less stressing.

'Nice to meet you too Maria, I hope your flight was good' acknowledged Christian eager to finish with the formalities to finally be able to take his daughter home. Ana was sure making holes on the floor from pacing around, she would end up having another panic attack.

'It was long, but there were plenty of things to do… By the way, this is Sarah. Sarah meet Christian, your father' Feelings of insecurity and fear overwhelmed them. They had already seen each other in photographs, but this was reality, it wasn't an ecstatic image printed on a sheet of paper or a photoshopped photo on facebook.

Christian looked at her and immediately thought that she looked a lot like Ana, except she had gray eyes like his own and she was taller. He went to hug her but she went for a hand shake very fast when she saw his intentions and he didn't have another option but to shake it awkwardly. He didn't want to scare her away, he knew what it was to arrive to a new place and to live with new people, even though he couldn't remember it very well.

After that, Sarah lowered her eyes again, but Christian kept staring at her for longer. Eventually, Maria decided that she wanted to get out of the airport and go home for the rest of the day, so she said her good byes and promised to visit them the next day to see how Sarah was adapting.

'where are the rest of your things?' asked Christian when he saw she didn't carry a lot of things with her.

'I don't have anything else. All my things were burnt on the fire that burnt out the school. This are the only things I had left at home' replied Sarah carefully, trying not to make any mistakes. English wasn't her first language so it was difficult, and much more having into account that it was the first time she was talking to a native speaker outside the classroom, but she had to do it, this was just the beginning. She would be talking a lot during the next years.

'Are there any winter clothes in there?' Asked Christian again. His face was horrified and he couldn't stop wondering how his lost daughter could have so few clothes. That would stop though. She would have as many clothes as to fill her whole walk in closet. She wouldn't be less than her siblings, and now that they had her with them, they would be able to spoil her as much as they wanted to.

'Not really. The only clothes I had at home were from a couple of summers ago, and many of them did not even fit me anymore.' answered Sarah looking embarrassed about the fact that she would have to ask for money when the time came, to buy some winter clothes.

Christian noticed that she was a little bit nervous and he tried to reassure her as well as he could. 'Ok, don't worry, by the time school starts you'll have so many clothes that you won't know what to wear' However, that wasn't what she wanted, at all. She didn't want to depend on strangers, but she didn't have another option, unless she wanted to freeze to death.

'Ok, let's go, I'm sure everybody will be waiting for you at home. Let me take your things.' Christian took Sarah's suitcase and led her to the parking lot where his car was parked.

Christian loaded her suitcase and hand luggage in the trunk of the car and headed to the driver's side. Sarah did the same, but she went to the back seat instead. Upon seeing it, Christian got sad, she didn't even want to sit with him in the front. However, he was not discouraged.

'Come sit in the front with me' said Christian, trying to not put a lot of authority in his tone, but not leaving any option to do otherwise either.

'Okay' agreed Sarah unwillingly. She didn't want to sit with him, but she didn't want to be stubborn and seem rude so soon.

Sarah closed the back door and slid in the front seat next to her "father", as she liked to refer to. They buckled their seatbelts and Christian started the car.

At first the journey was silent, none of them knew what to say. Finally, Christian started to ask her questions, to which Sarah answered to the best of her abilities. They probably took for granted that she spoke English, but she didn't know if he understood how badly she was feeling, she had to repeat herself all the time because the words didn't seem to come out of her mouth in the right order, it wasn't because her level of English was low, but because she was so nervous that she couldn't think properly. However, she knew that, she knew that she was just nervous, but her guardian didn't, and she didn't want him to believe that she didn't have a good education.

'How many languages do you speak?' asked Christian next.

'Three; French, English and obviously Spanish. I'm also learning German, but I'm not very good at it' answered Sarah.

'Which language are you better at, besides Spanish?' asked Christian again.

'French' answered she briefly and without much explanation.

'Wow, If you're better at French than English you must speak like a native then. Your English is fantastic, even better than I thought it would be. I was going to ask you to tell us when you didn't understand us, but I soon realized that you didn't need it. You've understood everything I've told you and you speak very well' said Christian appreciatively.

Sarah blushed, but didn't add anything else. They didn't speak much for the rest of the journey, and soon they were arriving to the Grey's mansion.

Referring to it as a house would have been an understatement, it was huge and it was in the middle of a green garden. There was a fence surrounding the grounds of the house and tall bushes protecting it from indiscreet eyes. The garden had a couple of tall trees and lots of flowers and the grass was clipped neatly. However, this was just the front yard, Christian said to Sarah that there was a sitting and dining area at the back, as well as a swimming pool.

When Christian went to park the car in the garage she was astounded to see that not only did they have a big house, but they also had a lot of cars. She knew that her new family had money, but her imagination had never reached so far. Her parents had money too, but compared to her biological parents, they seemed poor.

They had parked the car and now it was time to head inside and confront the rest of the family.

Sarah was very nervous so she took her time unloading her luggage. Christian tried to help her but she insisted that she could do it on her own. He noticed that she was nervous and tried to reassure her with a hug. This time Sarah didn't try to stop it, but she got rigid right away. He noticed it and stopped hugging her, he was worried that she could have a trauma after what happened to her family and being alone for so long so he promised himself to make everything in his power to help her adapt to the family.

'Let's head inside. And don't be nervous, we've been waiting for you for a long time. If it is of any help to know this, we're even more nervous than you, we've got more to lose if you don't like us.' Said Christian cryptically.

She didn't want to ask why, she thought she could understand what he meant, but he was wrong. She didn't have anywhere to go, if it wasn't for them she would be in foster care. However, they could continue with their lives as they were before she came back.

Christian on the other side was thinking something completely different. He thought that, if Sarah didn't like them she would probably go back home the moment she turned eighteen. However, they would still keep taking care of her even if she did that. They loved her, they wouldn't abandon her willingly even if she was the worst person in the world.

They entered through the garage door and Christian led Sarah to what she guessed was the sitting room. There was a woman there, she recognized her as her mother from the photographs Christian had sent her. She was pacing back and forth while talking on the phone. When she saw them she went very pale and said her goodbyes to whoever she had been talking to, promising to call later on. In the meantime she her a TV being turned off somewhere else and a door being opened. Through the door came a boy and a girl, presumably her siblings.

'Perfect, you're all here' Exclaimed Christian sounding happy to see them all. 'Sarah, meet your mother' said Christian excitedly.

Ana approached her slowly and hugged her carefully, as if to make sure that she was real and she wasn't going to disappear. It didn't last very long, probably because she realized that she was not being hugged back; however, she kept her at arms length. After they finished hugging they turned and saw her siblings approaching.

'Hello' uttered them at the same time.

After a few minutes of just awkwardly standing there Christian cleared his throat and talked to his daughter.

'Charlotte, why don't you show phoe… Sarah around the house? We will show her, her bedroom afterwards to let her unpack her things'

his slip didn't pass unnoticed, but nobody commented on it.

'Christian, maybe she wants to unpack first' argued Ana, coming out of her stupor.

'It's alright, I don't mind' answered Sarah rapidly.

'Okay then, let's go' said Charlotte

'Start from the basement' yelled Christian after them

They went to the main entrance of the house where the stairs were located. Then downstairs to the basement. There was a cinema room, a play room with a billiard, table soccer and other things like an x-box and a playstation; on that floor there was also a small gymnasium and an inside swimming pool.

The ground floor had the kitchen with an everyday dining table, a sitting room, a living room/TV room, a formal dining room, a library/study and Christian's study.

After the tour of the main floors, Christian and Ana led Sarah to the second floor where all the rooms were. Charlotte's, Ted's, Christian and Ana's, two guest bedrooms and lastly, at the end of the corridor to the right, was Sarah's bedroom.

It was a big well lit bedroom, two walls of the four in the room had windows facing the back garden. The one directly in front of the door where she had entered was a big bay window, while the two windows on the wall to the left of the door were smaller and framed the king sized bed that was in the middle of the room. To the right of the door, on one of the only walls that didn't have any windows, there was a desk, topped by a laptop and desktop computer. To the right of the desk there was a set of double doors that led to her walk in closet and private bathroom. The last wall, where the door was located, had a shelf with a few books.

The floors were dark hardwood all over the house while the walls and furniture had light colors. the same theme was followed for her room furniture.

'We've let the walls white. We asked you what color you liked them to be painted but you never answered… so we thought that this was a neutral color and you could paint them however you wanted when you were here. That being said, you're free to decorate your room to your liking.' Explained Christian, searching for her reaction to her new surroundings.

'It's alright, I like it' said Sarah, looking around her room – she thought it was simple, but very nice and luminous.–

'Great, I'll help you unpack if you want and we can talk a little bit if you want' Said Ana full of hope. She had been waiting so long for this moment to arrive that she could not leave her alone for more than five minutes.

'Okay' said Sarah without much enthusiasm. She wanted to be alone to think about what her new life would entail.

'Well, then I'm going downstairs to make a few calls. I'll be back in an hour' promised Christian before kissing Ana and hugging Sarah.

He headed downstairs at the same time that Ted entered her room with her bag and suitcase.

'Thank you Ted, we were just going to go get it from the car' Said Ana affectionately.

' Yeah, thank you' said Sarah right after her mother.

'Are you hungry?' asked Ted looking at his sister 'I could prepare you a sandwich?'

'No thank you, I'm not very hungry right now' answered her shyly.

'Okay then… I'll be downstairs if you need me' Said Ted, now looking at his mother.

'Okay honey. I'll call you if we need you'

Ted kissed his mother's cheek and left the room. After that, Sarah bent down and proceeded to open her suitcase to put her things away.

'Are those all your belongings? Don't you have anything else?' Asked Ana when she saw there were just summer clothes in her suitcase.

'Mmh… yeah, most of my belongings ended up burnt in the fire, we couldn't take anything with us except what we were wearing, which was our uniform.' Explained Sarah shyly.

'Well, we'll have to go shopping sometime. It gets cold in the winter here… Although, seeing the amount of clothes you have for the summer, I think we'll have to go shopping for summer clothes too.' Said Ana thoughtfully.

'I can survive with these' said Sarah shortly.

'I'm sure you can, but we have some events coming up and you'll have to wear more formal clothing. Also, even though you can 'survive' with few things, having more clothes won't make any damage' tried to explain Ana.

Sarah didn't answer, she hadn't thought about formal events, she never went to those back home.

After thirty minutes all her belongings had been put away.

'I would like to take a shower' said Sarah.

'Yes, of course. I'll show you how the shower works.' said Ana, going to the bathroom attached to her bedroom.

The bathroom was big; it had a wall to wall countertop with sink, under which there were drawers and cabinets; there was also a shower and bathtub, a toilet and a towel closet.

Ana started to explain where everything was; the towels, gel, shampoo, hairdryer, straightener,…

'…and here is the laundry basket… put your dirty clothes here and Gail will wash and iron them…' explained Ana before being interrupted.

'Did you buy all this things for me? the hairdryer, straightener,…?' asked Sarah looking confused.

'Yes, we supposed that you would not be able to bring all your things, and because this takes a lot of space we decided to buy it for you… we told you in one of the e-mails… and seeing as you haven't brought anything of that sort…' tried to explain Ana still looking at her daughter's face.

Sarah looked shocked; she didn't expect that when she came here, they barely knew her and they were thinking of spending money on her… They were her parents nonetheless, and that is what her parents would have done for her.

After the initial shock Ana finished her explanation of where everything was and how to work the shower. – It is complicated, with all those handles… – thought Sarah.

'Well, I'm going to let you take the shower. We'll have dinner in a couple of hours so when you're ready just come down to the kitchen, ok?' said Ana.

'Okay' nodded Sarah.

Ana couldn't avoid hugging her before heading downstairs where Christian had just finished his calls.

'How is she?' asked Christian upon seeing Ana.

'She's taking a shower' answered she briefly.

'Okay' said Christian, and kissed her passionately.

In the meantime Sarah was starting her shower. –These products look expensive– thought she.

After the shower, she decided to go onto her new computer and set it up so she could FaceTime her sister.

Two hours later she headed downstairs to have her first dinner with her family.

Upon seeing her enter the kitchen Christian said 'Just on time, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. If you want you can go sit on the couch and watch some TV, Mckenzie is there watching some program.

'Okay' said Sarah and went to the adjoining living room where Mckenzie was.

In the living room Charlotte was watching 'Stranger Things'. When Sarah entered the room she made some space in the big sofa where she had been lying down. When Sarah sat down, she asked;

'Do you like this show?'

'I don't know, I've seen the first episode of the series but that's all' answered Sarah.

'Well, it is finishing, but we could watch some episodes tomorrow if you want' suggested Mckenzie.

'Okay' said Sarah briefly.

Ten minutes later they heard their parents talking to Ted. Some seconds later Ted poked his head in the room to tell them that dinner was ready. Mckenzie turned off the TV and they went to the kitchen table.

That night they had mac and cheese, that as they explained to Sarah, was something all of them liked when they were kids.

After dinner they went to the cinema room and watched a movie all together.

When the movie ended Sarah announced that she was going to bed and wished everybody a goodnight. Although it was early, she was suffering the effects of the Jet Lag, and she was too tired to stay awake any longer.

She went to her bedroom, put on her PJs and washed her teeth.

When she entered her bedroom to go to bed Ana was there.

'I wanted to say good night' she said.

'Goodnight' said Sarah.

She got into bed and Ana tucked her in.

'I would have done this when you were little if I could have' said Ana and kissed her goodnight.

After that, she turned off the light and went out closing the door.

Sarah was shocked after what Ana had told her, and that, together with all that had happened on that day led her to cry herself to sleep.

 **—**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Finally finished! This chapter took me a lot of time to finish. Hopefully, the next chapters won't take me so long… I hate when I read a story and they take too long to update, or they do not update at all.**

 **I appreciate the reviews!**

 **xxxxx**


End file.
